Tongkat sihir peri Beruruchika
by lio48
Summary: Naruto melempar koin di kolam taman konoha. Tiba tiba muncul peri Beruruchika yang memberikan tongkat sihir sebagai hadiahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Eh? Gadis botak dan pendek? Vee balik dengan Fic gaje ini. Nggak bisa buat summary. Silahkan baca sendiri. HAPPY READING MINNA


Lohamaii minna ^^

Vee balik lagiii dengan fic ini xD

Hehe, fic ini cuma khayalan author aja kok XD

Mungkin yang baca bakalan pedes matanya, entah jelek ato sangar.

tapi emang ini khayalan Vee, emang gila sih tapi pengen aja gitu aplot aplot *eh?*

Hehehe, sekian deh *Duak*

APA SIH?

CERITANYA MANA?

Oh iya hehe, ini dia!

* * *

Disclaimer

Mashashi Kishimoto

.

Pairing

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Sabaku Gaara

Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke

Hatake Kakashi

Umino Iruka

Peri Beruruchika (Another Character)

.

Genre

Humor gaje

.

Warning

Chara OOC,

Typo(s) everywhere,

Bahasa berbelit belit,

Buat mata juling 360 derajat (?)

Humor garing *krik krik*

.

.

HAPPY READING MINNA !

.

.

.

* * *

_Kolam taman Konoha,_

_JIIIT—_

"_ 'Kolam Beruruchika',_ Cobalah kau lempar koin kedalamnya..."

"Kalau tepat kena sasaran, Beruruchika _'Si roh penjaga kolam'_ akan memberikan hadiah yang bagus." ucap Naruto sambil menyipitkan kedua mata birunya intens pada papan putih kecil.

"Aku tak pernah tau ada kolam seperti ini di taman." batin Naruto menerawang.

"Kena sasaran itu apa, ya? Yang penting aku coba lempar saja." pikir Naruto sambil merogoh uang receh di saku samping kanannya.

"HYAAAHHHHHHH~"

_PLUNG—_

"..."

_TIK TIK TIK—_

"..."

"Haah, mungkin lain kali.." ucap Naruto lesu sambil mengantongkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana nya masing masing.

_ZRAAASH!_

"TEPAAAT!"

"AKU BERURUCHIKA SI ROH PENJAGA KOLAAAM!" teriaknya girang.

"A—APA!? AKU BERHASIL, BERHASIL! KEBERUNTUNGANKU DALAM UNDIAN MEMANG BAGUUUS!" jerit Naruto histeris.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto berblink blink(?).

"Hadiahnya ini! Sebuah tongkat sihir!" ucapnya.

"TONGKAT SIHIR!?" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Katakan mantra nya sambil mengayunkan tongkat itu.." ucap Beruruchika menjelaskan.

"Perurun perurun beruruchika~" ujar Beruruchika.

"Perurun... Perurun...

BERURUCHIKAAAA~" ucap Naruto girang.

dan

yak.

_SRIIINGGGG—_

"...!?"

Naruto melotot melihat penampilannya sekarang. Baju ala Sailor moon dengan dua jepit rambut disetiap sisi rambut kuningnya. Dan baju dan rok berwarna pink muda minimalis yang membuatnya semakin manis. Juga boots berwarna biru muda semakin mempermanis penampilannya._ 'MENGERIKAN!' _batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Naah? Dengan ini, kau adalah seorang gadis penyihir lho! Dengan memakai tongkat itu, sebarkanlah mimpi dan harapan ke seluruh penjuru kota ya!" ucap Beruruchika senang.

"TO—TOLONG LAKUKAN SESUATU DENGAN PAKAIAN INI!? AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" tolak Naruto cepat.

"Perempuan kok. Soalnya kau sudah menjadi seorang gadis penyihir kan." ucap Beruruchika santai.

"EH!?" Dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah semak semak belukar, lalu menyingkap sedikit roknya. Dia ingin melihat situasi _'junior'_ manis yang berada disana(?)

dan

yak.

HILANG SAUDARA SAUDARA SEKALIAN~!

"GGYAAAAAA! INI BENAR BENAR GAWAAATTT!" jerit Naruto berhamburan kearah Beruruchika, tentunya setelah menutup kembali roknya. *gampared*

"AKU TAK PERLU APAPUN JUGA, TOLONG KEMBALIKAN AKU SEPERTI SEMULAAA!" mohon Naruto yang sekarang sudah keringet dingin. Takut nggak bisa balik jadi cowok katanya. *eh?*

"Itu, siiih... Kalau tak menyerahkan tongkat ke orang lain dan membuatnya membaca mantra, takkan bisa kembali seperti semula." ucap Beruruchika _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku selesai! Jaa~"

_BYUUUURRRR—_

_DOE—ENG~_

Naruto menatap horor kolam dimana Beruruchika datang dan menghilang seenak jidatnya karena itu memang tempat tinggalnya, jadi author juga nggak tau siapa yang bodoh. Beruruchika atau Naruto. *Author dibakar rame rame*

X

**SKIP**

_Tap Tap Tap._

Naruto melewati kota Konoha dengan perasaan kesal, sebal, galau, sedih, kesusahan, amarah, dan merasa sangat cantik. Yang terakhir hiraukan saja *ditodong LPG sama Naruto*

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau begini, rencana masa depan untuk menjadikan Sasuke-chan pengantin, akan sia sia." dengus Naruto kasar.

_'Hah?'_ Naruto berhenti di salah satu toko pet shop disekian banyaknya toko yang berjejer rapi *lebay*

Dia menatap lekat lekat apa yang tampak pada kaca pet shop itu dengan intens.

Kemudian.

_'Gawat, anak perempuan itu harus berjalan dengan manis,'_ batin Naruto sambil meliuk liukkan badannya agar mendapat pose berjalan yang baik seperti layaknya seorang wanita.

_'Hm.. Begini ya?'_ batin Naruto sambil terus berjalan manis sambil nyengir nyengir kingkong karena sikapnya.

_'aku manis juga'_ batin Naruto lagi.

_JIIIT—_

"...Oi!" ucap seorang laki laki di belakang Naruto. Naruto menatap seseorang itu dari cermin dengan tampang horor.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." jerit Naruto.

"Gaa, Gaa, Gaa, Gaa, Gaara! Sejak kapan kau melihatkuuu?!" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Sejak kau menghadap kaca, tersenyum, dan memasang gaya mengerikan itu." ucap Gaara datar.

"Tak menyangka ternyata kau lelaki seperti ini Naruto," ucap Gaara menjauh beberapa langkah dengan memasang wajah yang tadinya datar menjadi menyeringai nakal.

"BU—BUKAN! YANG BARUSAN ITU ISENG KOK! ISENG!" jawab Naruto meyakinkan.

"Fu..Fu..Fu~ Bilang pada Sasuke, aaah." ucap Gaara santai sambil terus melangkah semakin menjauhi Naruto yang kini berwajah seperti cumi cumi bakar.

"HIEEE! SEBELUM ITU! AKU INGIN KAU MELEPASKAN SIHIR MENYEBALKAN INI PADAKU!" ucap Naruto berlari kencang kearah Gaara.

"Sihir?" tanya Gaara yang kini berhenti berjalan, menolehkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ya! Kalau kau mengayunkan tongkat ini dan membaca mantra, sihirnya akan terlepas." ucap Naruto sambil mendekat beberapa langkah kearah Gaara, memanjangkan(?) tangannya kearah Gaara agar Gaara dapat menjangkau tongkat sihirnya.

"?" Gaara hanya menatap Naruto datar.

"Begini. Ucapkan _'Perurun perurun beruruchika'_ sambil mengayunkan tongkat ini." ucap Naruto cemas.

"Perurun... perurun...

_'YA GAARA YA, BENAR SEPERTI ITU!'_ batin Naruto senang.

Perurun apa tadi?" tanya Gaara polos.

_BRUGH—_

"ADUH! PERURUN PERURUN BERURUCHIKA!" teriak Naruto keras tepat di gendang telinga Gaara.

"Tak usah berkata bahwa aku ganteng donk! Aku sudah tau itu!" ucap Gaara OOC sambil mengucek ucek gendang telinganya yang sakit.

Naruto _headbang _disamping pak kusir yang sedang bekerja(?)

"Perurun perurun beruruchika.." ucap Gaara pelan sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya kecil.

dan...

_POOF—_

"GAAAHHH~ AKU KEMBALI~" teriak Naruto joget caesar(?)

Naruto nyengir badak. Gaara melotot melihat penampilannya berubah.

"..."

Naruto cemas. Gaara tetap melotot.

"..."

Naruto makin cemas. Gaara tetap melotot.

"..."

NARUTO KETAKUTAN. GAARA TETAP MELOTOT!

"Gaara... Go-Gomen!" ucap Naruto sujud. Takut dijadiin kepompong dari pasir sama Gaara.

Gaara diam. Melongo.

"GGYYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAAMPUUUNNN!? AKU CANTIIIIKKKK SEKALIIIIII!" ucap Gaara ketawa mengerikan sampai air matanya keluar(?)

"Gaara... Kau tidak gila kan?" tanya Naruto yang pakaiannya udah merah gegara mimisan sendiri lihat penampilan Gaara yang sungguh bohay ngalahin gitar eropa. Sayang aja kan kalo luarnya cantik dalemnya gila, iya kan? *digebukin*

"Ayo kita jahili Neji-chan." tanya Gaara dengan mata berbinar binar. Sungguh tidak keGaara-an sekali.

"Ta—Tapi.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian di potong Gaara.

"Kalau bendanya menarik begini sih, bilang dari tadi dong. Ayo." ajak Gaara yang kini telah menggandeng tangan Naruto mesra menuju rumah idamannya dengan Hyuuga Neji. Dasar manusia homo *di gilas*

X

**SKIP**

_Kediaman Hyuuga Neji,_

Pura pura.

"Anuu, apa kau Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Eh? Ga—Gaara?" tanya Neji gugup, takut salah menyebutkan namanya.

_'Bukan ya, perempuan sih.. Tapi rambut merahnya...' _batin Neji.

"Aku Gaaiko, adik kembar Gaara." ucap Gaara polos.

"Kakakku sedang dalam kesulitan. Kumohon, bantulah dia!" ujar Gaara menangis pelan dihadapan Neji.

_'Orang itu punya adik juga ya..' _batin Neji miris.

"Em, anu... Ayunkan tongkat ini dan katakan _'Perurun perurun beruruchika'_," ucap Gaara memohon sambil menyeka air mata buaya nya.

Neji hanya mengendikan bahunya._ 'Apa salahnya membantu?' _batin positif Neji.

"Ayo, tirukan aku. Perurun perurun beruruchika..~" ucap Gaara sambil meliuk liukkan pinggulnya.

"Pe, perurun perurun..." ucap Neji dengan wajah memerah karena menirukan gerakan Gaara.

"Pfftt... Padahal sudah kubilang pada Gaara, tak usah menari segala. Tak boleh ketawa, fuh fuh fuh," ucap Naruto lirih di balik pagar rumah NejiGaa.

"... Beruruchika." ucap Neji berputar.

_POFF—_

"HUA HA HA HA HA HA... KETIPU, KETIPU!" teriak Gaara menunjuk Neji sambil tertawa sampai sampai air matanya keluar.

"KAAAU! GAARA!? KAU MENIPUKU YA!" teriak Neji memerah.

"Untuk kembali seperti semula, kau harus membuat orang lain mengayunkan sambil membaca mantra tongkat itu." ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul.

"A—APA?! KALIAN!?" Neji benar benar marah. Bisa bisanya dipermalukan di depan Seme nya.

"APA KALIAN BODOH?! KALAU SEJAK AWAL KALIAN BERIKAN TONGKAT INI KEPADA ANAK PEREMPUAN TAKKAN ADA MASALAH KAN!?" ucap Neji kasar.

"Ah begitu ya." pikir Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya berpose ala Albert Einstein(?)

"Kau kan perempuanku Neji-chan," ucap Gaara tepat di telinga kanan Neji. Neji hanya diam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mengubah anak perempuan menjadi anak perempuan itu apa menariknya?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Sudahlah. Yang membuatnya menarik untukku itu hanya kau Neji-chan." ucap Gaara menyeringai nakal.

"Cu-Cukup! Sekarang, bantu aku kembali ke wujudku semula!" protes Neji sambil memelototi Gaara dan Naruto.

X

**SKIP**

Istana cinta Kakashi dan Iruka. Ralat.

_Kediaman Hatake Kakashi,_

"Jadi, untuk apa kalian berdua mencari Sasuke? Kalau Kakashi sih sedang membuat suatu ramuan di belakang. Dia bilang tak ingin di ganggu." ucap Iruka lemas.

Dan siapa gadis manis ini?" tanya Iruka-Sensei tersenyum sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Neji.

Neji berblushing di belakang punggung Gaara. Gaara hanya memutar matanya malas. Bisa bisanya uke nya ini menyukai orang yang lebih tua darinya. Eh? Benar. Neji sudah lama menyukai Iruka-Sensei. Sayangnya Neji di tolak karena alasan mereka hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Bagaikan lampu hijau, Gaara memaksa Neji untuk menjadi uke nya. Ckckck dasar Gaara.

"Hm. Bagaimana kalau Iruka-Sensei saja yang memegang tongkatnya? Hanya sampai Sasuke atau Kakashi-Sensei selesai kok. Kami cuma ingin tongkat ini aman." ucap Naruto memohon.

"Kurasa Naruto benar. Yang penting Neji-chan bisa diselamatkan." ucap Gaara menyetujui.

"Ayunkan tongkatnya dan katakan _Perurun perurun beruruchika_." ucap Naruto.

"Cukup dengan diayunkan saja?" tanya Iruka sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, dan jangan lupa mantra nya. _Perurun perurun beruruchika_." ucap Naruto.

"Perurun... perurun..."

"... Beruruchikaaa~" ucap Iruka lantang.

_SRIIINGGGG—_

_GLEK._

"Kyaaaa-" ucap Iruka terpotong karena menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"KENAPA AKU MENJERIT SEPERTI WANITA!?" jerit Iruka panik.

"He-Hebat, usianya kembali muda." ucap Neji yang kini sudah berubah menjadi wujudnya kembali dengan rasa kagum.

_DUAK,_

"JADI WANITA CANTIK TADI ITU KAU YA?" tanya Iruka setelah menjitak kepala Neji.

"Jangan kasari uke ku." ucap Gaara dengan nada penekanan.

"Hei hei sudah dong." ucap Naruto melerai.

"AKU INGIN KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA!" ucap Iruka tajam.

"TAPI PENGECUALIAN JIKA KALIAN BERTIGA TIDAK INGIN NAIK KELAS TAHUN INI!" jerit Iruka keras.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji hanya merinding disko. Siapa yang tak ingin naik kelas heh? pasti semuanya ingin naik kelas!

"A-Anu Iruka-Senseiii, pelankan suaramu! Nanti bisa gawat kalau Kakashi-Sensei melihat penampilan Sensei seperti ini!" ucap Naruto memelankan suaranya.

_BRAK_

"Hei koi... Dimana kau letak-" ucap Kakashi terpotong karena...

karena...

karena...

kare- *plak*

_PIK—_

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ IRU-CHAANN! KAU SANGAT CANTIIIIKKKKK~~~~" ucap Kakashi memeluk Iruka erat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN AKU SEPERTI SEMULAA! CEPAT! CEPAATTT!" jerit Iruka meronta dipelukan Kakashi.

"Waaaaaa!?" jerit Naruto panik. Dengan sigap, Naruto meraih tongkat lalu berlari kencang keluar rumah Kakashi.

"I-Ini! Tolong ayunkan tongkat ini kemudi-"

"Takkan kubiarkan.. Sebenarnya, dari tadi aku sudah memperhatikan gerak gerikmu,. Khukhukhu" ucap Kakashi sambil memegang kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto mati gaya(?)

_SRET,_

"Yak. Kalau kusembunyikan di suatu tempat, Iruka-chan akan selamanya berwujud manis seperti itu!" ucap Kakashi mesem sinting.

_'Takkan kubiarkan kau Kakashi mesum!'_ tekad Neji dalam hati.

_SYAT,_

"Lho!? Neji! Kembalikan!" teriak Kakashi pada Neji.

"NEJI-KUN HEBAT!" teriak Iruka senang. Sedangkan Neji yang di panggil dengan embel embel -kun oleh Iruka unyu unyu nya hanya mesem mesem duren(?)

_BRUK. BAK BUK GRRRRR HYAAAAHHHH._

"BERANI KAU MENGGANGGU HARAPANKU, KALIAN AKAN CELAKA!" ucap Kakashi kesal.

Gaara menggendong Neji karena kaki Neji terkena bogeman kingkong(?) Kakashi.

"Wahahaha, teruskan! Ayo teruskan!" jerit Naruto sambil ber _high five._

"Naruto, bantu sedikit dong!" protes Gaara sebal.

"Lemparkan tongkatnya!" teriak Naruto pada Neji.

"Ini!" ucap Neji.

_HUP!_

"Baiklah, aku lari dulu ya?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara dan Neji.

"CEPAT LARI BODOH!" kesal Neji.

_WUSHHH—_

"Jangan kabur kau rubah licik!" jerit Kakashi sambil berlari mengejar Naruto.

_SREK SREK SREK_

"Me-Menakutkan! Benda ini harus segera diberikan pada orang tak dikenal," ucap Naruto memutuskan.

_'Disini benar benar gatal'_ batin Naruto sambil menggaruk tangannya.

"Huhuhuhu... Aku ingin rambut! Aku ingin tinggi!"

"Aku tak mau lagi menjalani kehidupan orang botak dan pendek!"

_'Eh? ada orang ya?'_

_'Gadis botak dan pedek?'_ batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"I-INI! KAU BI-BISA MENJADI GADIS PENYIHIR! AMBIL DAN PERBAIKI HIDUPMU!" ucap Naruto takut takut.

"Eh?" ucap Gadis itu sambil menyeka air matanya.

"S-Sudahlah! Jangan menatapku begitu. Ambil ini. Ayunkan lalu katakan _Perurun perurun beruruchika_," ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Pe-Peru-run... Peru-run... Beruru-chika.."

_CLINNGGG—_

**END.**

* * *

**OMAKE.**

_Tamu kita kali ini adalah idola terkenal..._

_Mari kita sambut, Sakura si gadis penyihir!_

_'Hai! Aku Sakura!'_

Ya setidaknya begitulah suara berita pagi hari ini.

_'Aku yang manis dan keren ... ~' _nyanyi Sakura dalam televisi butut milik Kakashi(?)

"Anak berambut pink dengan tongkat ini dulunya seorang gadis botak dan pendek?" tanya Kakashi melotot.

"Habisnya... Itukan tongkat yang merubahmu jadi penyihir cantik.." jawab Naruto pucat pasi.

"Hohoho~ AKU KEMBALII~" ucap Iruka joget joget caesar(?)

"Lebih seksi waktu kau memakai sihir dari tongkat itu Iru-chan," ucap Kakashi polos.

_BHUGH,_

Dan tendangan kaki Iruka bertengger manis di pipi kanan Kakashi *=="

Gaara, Neji, Naruto hanya cengo melihat _morning fighting(?) _para senpainya ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru pulang dari tugas lembur yang diberikan Kakashi padanya hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

**TRUE END.**

* * *

HUEE BENAR BENAR GAJEEEE OwO

Yah namun apalah yang tangan dan otak ini bekerja sebisanya *proud

Oh iya disini Sasuke itu seme, dan Naruto itu uke lho yaa :3

Karena waktu Vee baca ulang, kok gaje gitu, maunya sih di tambahin, tapi karena males, nyelipnya masuk kesini hehe *maksudnya apa gitu*

Murni pikiran alay Vee =A= nggak pede waktu nulisnya dan nggak percaya diri waktu mau aplot *tapi tetep di aplot*

Vee lebih suka buat fic dengan judul bahasa indonesia daripada inggris *eh?*

Yah segitu aja deh, maap kalo para readers jadi buta karena baca fic ini *hue*

Yang baik boleh review?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^^


End file.
